Don Hay
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kamloops, BC, CAN | draft = 193rd overall | draft_year = 1974 | draft_team = Minnesota North Stars | wha_draft = 230th overall | wha_draft_year = 1974 | wha_draft_team = Houston Aeros | career_start = 1974 | career_end = 1977 }} Don Hay (born February 13, 1954 in Kamloops, British Columbia) is a coach at the major junior level and a former professional player. As a player, Hay played shortly in the International Hockey League before becoming a three-time Memorial Cup-winning coach, predominantly in the Western Hockey League with brief stints in National Hockey League. He is the current head coach of the Vancouver Giants of the WHL. Playing career After three years of junior in the BCJHL and WCHL, Hay was drafted by the Minnesota North Stars in the 12th round, 193rd overall, of the 1974 NHL Amateur Draft, as well as by the Houston Aeros in the 18th round, 230th overall, of the 1974 WHA Amateur Draft. However, he never made it to either league as a player, and instead played in the minors during two seasons with the Lansing Lancers, Columbus Owls and Flint Generals of the IHL, and one season with the Philadelphia Firebirds of the NAHL. Career statistics Coaching career Hay began his coaching career in in 1986–87 as an assistant coach with his hometown Kamloops Blazers of the WHL. After six years as an assistant, Hay took over the reins as the Blazers head coach in 1992–93 and immediately distinguished himself, subsequently leading his team to two President's Cup titles (1994, 1995) and two Memorial Cup titles (1994, 1995) in three years. In 1995, Hay was also chosen to coach the Canadian junior team and successfully won gold. Hay's success in the major junior ranks caught the attention of the NHL, and after spending a year as an assistant coach with the Calgary Flames, Hay was named the head coach of the Phoenix Coyotes for the 1996–97 NHL season, their first year in Phoenix. Despite posting a respectable 37-36-7 record, Hay was let go by the Coyotes after a single season and after one more season in the NHL as an assistant coach with the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, Hay returned to the WHL. Immediately upon returning to major junior with the Tri-City Americans in 1998–99, Hay won the Dunc McCallum Memorial Trophy as WHL coach of the year; furthermore, he was pretigiously honoured as the WHL's best coach of all-time by the CHL. This earned him a second chance in the NHL, after two seasons with Tri-City, as the head coach of the Calgary Flames. His second stint in the NHL, however, was even shorter, as he was fired by the Flames just 68 games into the 2000–01 season. Overall, Hay coached 150 games in the NHL, compiling a record of 61-65-20-4. Moving to the AHL, Hay coached the Utah Grizzlies from 2001 to 2004 before once again returning to the WHL to coach the Vancouver Giants, guiding them to a President's Cup title in 2006 and a Memorial Cup title in 2007. He was nominated once more for the Dunc McCallum Memorial Trophy in 2006, but lost to Will Desjardins of the Medicine Hat Tigers. At the start of the 2006–07 season, his second with the Giants, Hay became the fourteenth head coach in WHL history to win 300 games. Two seasons later, Hay became the ninth coach to win 400 games, defeating the Brandon Wheat Kings 4-3 on November 1, 2008. He currently sits ninth overall on the all-time wins list. On July 25, 2008, Hay was inducted into the BC Hockey Hall of Fame, along with former NHLers Steve Yzerman and Cliff Ronning. Leading the Giants to within 3 points of the Calgary Hitmen for their first WHL regular season title, he won his second Dunc McCallum Trophy for the 2008–09 season. Coaching record Awards and achievements *President's Cup/Ed Chynoweth Cup - 1994, 1995, 2006 *Memorial Cup - 1994, 1995, 2007 *Dunc McCallum Memorial Trophy (WHL Coach of the Year) - 1999, 2009 *British Columbia Hockey Hall of Fame - 2008 External links *Don Hay's profile at hockeydb.com *2005-06 WHL Media Guide *2006-07 Calgary Flames Media Guide Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Born in 1954 Category:Calgary Flames coaches Category:Calgary Centennials alumni Category:Kamloops Blazers coaches Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:New Westminster Bruins alumni Category:Phoenix Coyotes coaches Category:Born in 1954